101 episodes of Dares
by Kyonkichi-san
Summary: Send some dares to the Fruit's Basket cast! Let your favorite character do something crazy, something weird! You can let them do ANYTHING! Send me some requests, and who knows maybe YOUR dare will appear!
1. Introduction

**This is my second fan fic; I guess my first didn't go so well… gahh.**

**So I'm starting off FRESH!**

I will need YOUR help! Because you guys need to send ME DARES you want the Fruit's basket cast to do. Sorry if someone did this before! in sending requests, here's some info I need:

**- Your name and dares**

**Note that you can put as much as you want!**

So keep on checking if I've updated because you might see YOUR dares! For now, I'll probably give you guys until the 30th for dares and then I'll start writing!

**Thank You!**


	2. Beers and Lingerie

Hey guys! I know I said I'll give you guys until the 30th but I already have some dares and I can't keep them waiting for so long! So I'll just post what I have now! Now onto the disclaimer: **I do not own fruits basket, I just love to read it!** Well, I hope you enjoy the story and I am SO SORRY that it's short.

**Isabella:** Testing one, two, three. Testing one, two, three! Are we on? Okay, hello and welcome to the first ever (well not really) "Dare the Furuba cast" episode! I'm Isabella and I will be your host for today! Now, let's get this party started! Let's get our cast out! (Snaps finger)

(Furuba cast appears in room)

**Kyo: **HOW THE HELL DID I GET IN HERE!? I swear I was in my room a second ago and this doesn't look ANYTHING like my room!

**Isabella:** Now, now Kyo. Don't be a party pooper! You guys are all here because you guys are going to be doing dares for your dear fans!

**Tohru: **That sounds like fun!

**Kyo: **Fun?! Who in the crazy mind would do DARES?!

**Kagura:** (Dark glow over her) You… will… play…

(Kyo gets frightened)

**Kyo:** O-okay f-fine I'll play

**Isabella:** Excellent! Let's start shall we?? Okay the first set of dares is from: Miley1006 and it says: "I dare... (Are you a funny person?) If you're a funny person, I dare Kyo to drink 5 bottles of beer. Then punch himself as hard as he can." Okay Kyo, you have your dare and I have the beer ready.

(Gets a case of Bud Light out)

**Kyo: **WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'LL DO THAT!?!

**Isabella:** Because if you don't… I'll be very sad and mad and so will your fan… and you don't want to know what I'll do when you make me sad and mad. (Evil grin goes on face).

**Kyo: **(shudders) Fine! Hand me the beer. (Goes into room one) (Silence…) (Glass shatters, Kyo looks into mirror) What the hell you do you want from me?! (Drunk, talking to his reflectionn) You want a piece of me, huh? Well come and get it! (Glass shatters again)

**Isabella:** Hey stop breaking stuff in there!! Money doesn't grow on trees ya know!

**Kyo: **Think you're tough, huh?! Take this. Ughh! (Kyo groans) Want more, huh!?! (Door breaks open)  
**Isabella:** Heyyy, I just installed that door!

(Kyo comes out all bloody and filled with bruises).

**Kagura: **Oh my god! What happened in there!? It's like you were in a fight!

(Kyo falls to the ground and sleeps).

**Isabella: **Whoa, he's knocked out! Good job on the dare, Kyo! Okay, onto our next dare from: Redrose8502 it says:

Ok, this is for shigure-  
Dare- You, Speedo, me, red silk lingerie, the closet, 30 minutes!  
truth- Would you marry me if it involved spiked handcuffs, various whips, and the safety word is banana?

Hmm, it seems he's not here. Where could he be? Oh I know. (Snaps finger & Shigure pops out of nowhere with only underwear on)

**Shigure: **(screams) W-where am I?? Who are you?? I was in the bathroom a moment ago! (Screams again when realizes he has no clothes on).

**Isabella: **Perfect! You're here and good timing with having no clothes on because here's your dare:

You, Speedo, me, red silk lingerie, the closet, 30 minutes!

**Shigure: **Who's Speedo a-and Redrose8502!? 

**Isabella:** Why, your fans silly! Now go and do your dare! (Snaps fingers & Redrose8502 and Speedo appears).  
**Redrose8502** SHIGURE! Quickly someone grab him and push him into a room before he escapes! I have the lingerie right here!

(Kagura pushes Shigure into room 2)

**Kagura:** I'm sorry Shigure! (Redrose8502 & Speedo rushes in).

(Shigure screams)

**Shigure: **Nooo! Let me out of here!

(Half an hour later)

(Shigure wearing red lingerie, Redrose8502 and Speedo comes out)

**Isabella:** So how was it Shigure?

**Shigure:** I-it was a v-very u-uh g-good experience…

**Isabella:** Okayyy, now answer this question from Redrose8502: Would you marry me if it involved spiked handcuffs, various whips, and the safety word is banana? So would you?

(Redrose8502 looks at Shigure)

**Shigure: **U-uh w-well, it really depends. I have a lot of time in my life for that. (Tries to sneak out)

**Isabella: **Where do you think you're going Shigure? You don't want to make me angry, do you?

**Shigure:** W-well, (looks a Isabella giving glare and gets scared) Y-yes!!

**Redrose8502: **YAY! Off we go to our wedding Shigure! (Drags Shigure on floor outside)

**Shigure: **NOO! Why me!??

**Isabella: **That's sucks, I have no more dares! Well, I guess that's it for today then! Until next time, bye!

Gah! Sorry if it sucked! This is my first story! Please leave a review with maybe some: suggestions on how to improve, comments and most important… DARES with maybe some consequences with them, like what happens if they refuse to do the dare. Please and Thank you!


	3. The rat, singer and the mall

Okay! I'm back, ready and hopefully better! First off I want to thank those who have been reading my fan fic and sending me some requests. I'm really sorry if you weren't satisfied with the results! I'll do my best to make this chapter better and hopefully not make you fall asleep! I'll make it much more interesting and worth your time. So, here it comes! I HOPE you enjoy it this time. I know that I'm lame because I'm just a beginner! Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket, I just love reading it,

-furuba- furuba- furuba- furuba- furuba- furuba- furuba- furuba- furuba- furuba- furuba- furuba- furuba-

**Isabella:** Gahh, sorry if the last episode was SO LAME!! (Breaks down and cries) Okay, onto the show! Our first set of dares is from Lovely Dork and it says: I dare Momiji to dress like a mouse and shout "Here Kitty, Kitty, Kitty!" to Kyo. Okay, Momiji you have your dare and here's your costume.

(Brings out gray mouse out fit)

**Momiji:** Aww, do I have to!? If I do that Kyo will KILL ME!

**Isabella: **A dare is a dare.

**Momiji: **Fine. (Takes costume and goes to room 3 to change)

**Isabella:** Okay while we wait for him, Yuki this dare is for you. Also from Lovely Dork, it says:

I dare Yuki to change into a pair of jeans and one of Tohru's tops and sing "Hit Me Baby One More Time" by Britney Spears.

**Yuki:** What!? Must I do that, no way! And plus I can't fit Honda-san's clothes!

**Isabella:** (Glares at Yuki) you… will… do… It… or else!

**Yuki: **(Looks frightened and runs to room)

**Isabella: **Okay, good. And the final dare from Lovely Dork. For this dare it will be for Tohru and it involves Kyo.

**Kyo: **Ugh, why me!?

**Tohru:** Okay, what do I have to do Isabella?

**Isabella: **Uhh, I must talk to you in private for that.

**Kyo: **I don't like where this is going…

**Isabella: **First, let's check on Momiji.

(Momiji comes out of room in mouse costume)

**Momiji:** Here Kitty, Kitty, Kitty! (runs)

**Kyo: **Why you little brat! (Chases Momiji and grabs tail) Hah! I caught you, wimp!

**Momiji: **(Cries) Kyo, you're mean!

(Kyo hangs Momiji on wall)

**Isabella:** (looks at Momiji crying then at Kyo) Good job [: Okay, is Yuki ready??

**Yuki: **(Comes in room with jeans and tight red, sleeveless top with a picture of a rat) (Blushes when Tohru sees him) Ehh, I'll wash this after Honda-san…

**Kyo: **Hahahahahaha you rat! (Laughs and points at Yuki) I know my dare won't be as humiliating as yours!

**Tohru: **You look cute… Yuki… (Blushes)

**Isabella:** (Smiles and thinks: 'heheh, I can't wait till Tohru does her dare…)

**Kyo: ** Okay rat, sing!

**Yuki: **Shut up! (Clears throat and starts to sing)

Oh baby baby, oh baby baby

**(Kyo laughs and starts rolling on ground and Tohru blushes and smiles)**

Oh baby baby, how was I supposed to know  
That something wasnt right here  
Oh baby baby, I shouldnt have let you go  
And now youre out of sight, yeah  
Show me how you want it to be  
Tell me baby cuz I need to know now, oh because

Chorus  
My loneliness is killin me (and I)  
I must confess I still believe (still believe)  
When Im not with you I lose my mind  
Give me a sign, hit me baby one more time!

**(Kyo starts to crack up more and points at Yuki who is giving him the glare)**

**  
**Oh baby baby, the reason I breathe is you  
Boy youve got me blinded  
Oh pretty baby, theres nothin that I wouldn't do  
That's not the way I planned it

Show me how you want it to be  
Tell me baby cuz I need to know now, oh because

Chorus

Oh baby baby, how was I supposed to know  
Oh pretty baby, I shouldn't have let you go  
I must confess that my loneliness  
Is killin me now  
Don't you know I still believe  
That you will be here  
And give me a sign, hit me baby one more time

Chorus

I must confess (my loneliness) that my loneliness  
(is killing me) is killing me now  
(I must confess) don't you (I still believe) know I still believe  
That you will be here (I lose my mind)  
And give me a sign...  
Hit me baby one more time!

**Yuki:** Come here, you damn rat! (Punches Kyo and breaks through Shoji screen)

**Tohru: **(Blushes) that was really, uhm, cute… Yuki

**Yuki: **(Blushes)

**Isabella: **Okay, it's time for my favorite dare yet! Uhmm, Tohru can you come into room 4 with me.

**Tohru: **Uhmm, okay I guess.

(Tohru and Isabella walks into room 4)

**Isabella: **Okay Tohru, your dare involves you and Kyo going to the mall. Here's your dare: I dare Tohru to Hug Kyo in the mall behind a large sign, display or tree, steal his clothes. He will probably run after her, when he poofs back, I dare her to yell "KYO! Where are you clothes?!?" Everyone will look.  
Poor poor naked Kyo...

**Tohru: **(Blushes) that's embarrassing… but a dare is a dare. I guess I'll do it and I hope Kyo won't kill me.

(Walks out of room)

-furuba- furuba- furuba- furuba- furuba- furuba- furuba- furuba- furuba- furuba- furuba- furuba- furuba-

**Tohru: **Kyo… uhmm… (Blushes) Wanna go to the mall?

**Kyo: **(blushes deep red) uhm, sure.

(Goes to mall)

-furuba- furuba- furuba- furuba- furuba- furuba- furuba- furuba- furuba- furuba- furuba- furuba- furuba-

**Isabella: **Hmm, I wanna add something on to that dare. I have a plan (evil grin) Oh Shigure!

(Shigure appears)

**Shigure: **W-what do y-you want t-this time??

-Flash back to last episode-

**Shigure: **(screams) W-where am I?? Who are you?? I was in the bathroom a moment ago! (Screams again when realizes he has no clothes on).

**Isabella: **Perfect! You're here and good timing with having no clothes on because here's your dare:

You, Speedo, me, red silk lingerie, the closet, 30 minutes!

**Shigure: **Who's Speedo a-and Redrose8502!? 

**Isabella:** Why, your fans silly! Now go and do your dare! (Snaps fingers & Redrose8502 and Speedo appears).  
**Redrose8502** SHIGURE! Quickly someone grab him and push him into a room before he escapes! I have the lingerie right here!

(Kagura pushes Shigure into room 2)

**Kagura:** I'm sorry Shigure! (Redrose8502 & Speedo rushes in).

(Shigure screams)

**Shigure: **Nooo! Let me out of here!

(Half an hour later)

(Shigure wearing red lingerie, Redrose8502 and Speedo comes out)

**Isabella:** So how was it Shigure?

**Shigure:** I-it was a v-very u-uh g-good experience…

**Isabella:** Okayyy, now answer this question from Redrose8502: Would you marry me if it involved spiked handcuffs, various whips, and the safety word is banana? So would you?

(Redrose8502 looks at Shigure)

**Shigure: **U-uh w-well, it really depends. I have a lot of time in my life for that. (Tries to sneak out)

**Isabella: **Where do you think you're going Shigure? You don't want to make me angry, do you?

**Shigure:** W-well, (looks a Isabella giving glare and gets scared) Y-yes!!

**Redrose8502: **YAY! Off we go to our wedding Shigure! (Drags Shigure on floor outside)

**Shigure: **NOO! Why me!??

-end of flash back-

**Isabella: **Don't worry Shigure, I think you'll have fun doing this dare from me.

**Shigure: **…

**Isabella: **Okay, here's a video camera. Tohru and Kyo are at the mall. Tohru is doing her dare, which was to hug Kyo in the mall behind a large sign, display or tree, steal his clothes. He will probably run after her, when he poofs back, I dare her to yell "KYO! Where are you clothes?!?" Which will cause everyone will look. I want you to go and record that.

**Shigure: **(relaxes and starts to laugh) Why, it will be my pleasure!

(Grabs video camera and runs to mall)

**Isabella: **This should be interesting (evil grin)

-furuba- furuba- furuba- furuba- furuba- furuba- furuba- furuba- furuba- furuba- furuba- furuba- furuba-

**Tohru: **Kyo, let's go get a snack a eat at that table (points at table with a big plant next to it)

**Kyo: **Okay (Smiles down at Tohru)

**Tohru: **Why don't you grab save that table while I buy some riceballs.

**Kyo: **Okay Tohru.

(10 minutes later)

**Tohru: **I'm back!

**Kyo: **Good, cause I'm starving!

(Kyo and Tohru finishes off rice balls and stands up)

**Tohru: **(Pushes Kyo behind plant) you're so cute kyo! (Hugs Kyo)

**Kyo: **(Blushes and poofs into a cat)

**Tohru: **Oh, I'm sorry Kyo! I didn't mean to do that!

**Kyo: **Why'd you go and hug me for! Someone could have seen us!

**Tohru: **I know, I know I'm so sorry! Let me get your clothes!

(Looks around)

**Tohru: **Uhmm, (Tohru smiles a bit) Kyo… where's your clothes?

**Kyo: **What!! They're lost!!??!!

-Flash back-

**Tohru: **(Pushes Kyo behind plant) you're so cute kyo! (Hugs Kyo… and quickly stashes clothes into bag)

**Kyo: **(Blushes and poofs into a cat)

**Tohru: **Oh, I'm sorry Kyo! I didn't mean to do that!

**Kyo: **Why'd you go and hug me for! Someone could have seen us!

-End of flash back-

**Torhu: **The best we can do now is... RUN!

**Kyo: **What!? Tohru, WAIT! GET BACK OVER HERE!!!

(Runs after Tohru and poofs back into human in the middle of the mall with no clothes on)

**Tohru: **(Turns around and blushes) KYO, OH MY GOD WHERE'S YOUR CLOTHES!??

(Everyone looks in their direction and starts to laugh. Kyo is getting as read as a tomato)

**Torhu: **I'm sorry Kyo… that was my dare, let's go home now… (Blushes)

**Kyo: **Well, at least it was a dare. You didn't do it because you wanted to do it for fun.

**Tohru: **Do you want your clothes back? OR do you want to transform into a cat and I'll carry you home?

**Kyo: **(hugs Tohru and poofs back into a cat) I'll be embarrassed if I walked back in human form.

**Tohru: **(Smiles down at Kyo) Okay.

**Shigure:** (Laughs hysterically) I can't believe they didn't see me record the whole thing!

-Back at home-

(Shigure arrives first and runs into room)

**Shigure: **I did it! I recorded the whole thing and didn't get caught!

**Isabella: **Excellent (Grabs video camera from Shigure) I'll be watching this later.

(Door opens again and Kyo and Tohru comes in)

-Kyo has clothes on-

**Isabella: **Oh, you guys are back, so how was it?

**Kyo: **EMBARRESING!! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO AND DO THAT FOR!?!

**Isabella: **Sorry!! Don't want to disappoint your fans you know! Well everyone, thanks for watching this episode! Until next time, bye! Okay, I'm gonna watch the video now.

**Kyo: **WHAT VIDEO!?!

**Isabella: **Of your dare silly! Shigure recorded it for me!  
**Kyo: **(Death Glares at Shigure who is sneaking out of room) Get back here you perverted dog!

**Shigure: **(Screams and runs away)

-furuba- furuba- furuba- furuba- furuba- furuba- furuba- furuba- furuba- furuba- furuba- furuba- furuba-

Phew! My fingers HURT and dang they are freezing cold. I enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it! Please Review and include maybe more suggestions on how to improve along with more dares with consequences. Also including Truths and questions so hit that review button and send me some truth, dares and questions! Thank you! -Isabella


	4. Belly Dance

Chee! I was so shocked when I read your guy's reviews! I was so happy that I'm typing another story today, and I didn't do my homework yet (chee!) Well, I got 1 dare for now and I hope you'll enjoy it! Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket!

--Furuba--Furuba--Furuba--Furuba--Furuba--Furuba--Furuba--Furuba--Furuba-Furuba-Furuba-Furuba-

**Isabella:** Aah, looks like we got more dares today! Hmm, let's see. This episode shall take place in the mall! (Snaps fingers and appears in mall) Now we need the 'victim' and an audience! (Snaps fingers and Kyo appears)

**Kyo:** WHAT THE HELL! I'M BACK HERE AGAIN!?! I JUST EMBARRESED MYSELF HERE A WHILE AGO!!

**Isabella: **Kyo, must you always be a party pooper? I have more dares! Well, actually only one. And it's for you!

**Kyo: **GREAT! LET'S JUST MAKE THE WORLD END, I MEAN IT WILL BE A LOT EASIER!

**Isabella: **(Glares at Kyo)

**Kyo: **DON'T YOU GIVE ME THAT GLARE!

**Isabella: **(Gets angry and red) THAT'S IT! (Snaps fingers and the Sohma family along with Hana, Uo and Torhu appears) MAYBE THIS WILL MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER! EVERYONE'S GOING TO WATCH YOU (Raises voice) AND YOU WILL DO THE DARE!

**Kyo: **SHUT UP YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I'VE HAD ENOUGH FOR TODAY! (Walks away)

**Isabella:** THAT'S IT! (Runs after Kyo and jumps on back) GET BACK THERE RIGHT NOW! (Starts to pull Kyo's hair)

**Kyo: **STOP THAT!

**Isabella: **NOT UNLESS YOU DO THE DARE! (Tugs hair harder) DO THE DARE OR ELSE I'LL MAKE KAGURA ATTACK YOU. (Death Glares at Kyo)

**Kyo: **(thinks) Fine. Doing the dare is better then going to the hospital. (pouts)

**Isabella: **Thank you! (happy again) wasn't that EASIER?

**Kyo: **…Just tell me the dare already, it's worse that everyone has to watch.

**Isabella: **Okay. This dare is from Tipix and it says: I dare Kyo to go to mall in a mini purple backless halter dress and black heels with multi colored sparkles on them and stand on a table with a mike and start  
singing my hips don't lie by Shakira WHILE dancing. Okay, your already at the mall and I have your outfit. (brings out a mini purple backless halter dress and black heels with multi colored sparkles)

**Kyo: **I never knew there was such a thing… at least this isn't worse as getting killed by Kagura.

**Kagura: **WHAT DID YOU SAY? (Death glares at Kyo)

**Kyo: **I SAID THIS IS BETTER THEN GETTING KILLED BY YOU!

**Kagura: **(Chases after Kyo)

**Kyo: **(runs into men's room to change)

**Kagura: **(Follows inside)

**Kyo: **WHAT THE HELL!?! YOU CAN'T GO IN HERE!! WHEN WERE YOU A GUY!?!

**Kagura: **SHUT UP!

**Hanajima: **My waves tell me this is bad news…

**Isabella: **Will someone go and get Kagura out of the bathroom!?!

**Hatsuharu: **My pleasure. (Goes into men's room) KAGURA! GET OUT OF HERE! (Pulls Kagura out door) Mission accomplished)

**Isabella: **Thank you Haru!

**Kyo: **(comes out of men's room with outfit on)

**Everyone: **(laughs and points at Kyo)

**Shigure: **I MUST GET A PICTURE OF THIS! (Brings out camera)

**Ayame: **AS TO I, GURE-SAN! SEND ME A COPY!

**Kyo: **I'M GONA KILL YOU GUYS!

**Isabella: **Okat Kyo, that was part of the dare! Now, go on that table with that mike on it and sing and dancw "My Hips don't lie"

**Kyo: **WHAT THE HELL KIND OF SONG IS THAT!?! HOW CAN HIPS LIE!?!

**Isabella: **JUST DO IT!

(Kyo goes on table and fixes outfit)

**Kyo: **(Clears throat and starts to sing and dance)

**Ayame: **(Sneaks behind big plant and record what Kyo is doing and laughs)

**Kyo: **(Singing)

Ladies up in here tonight  
No fighting, no fighting  
We got the refugees up in here  
No fighting, no fighting  
**(Ayame is still recording and Shigure and Haru is teasing Kyo)**  
Shakira, Shakira

I never really knew that she could dance like this   
She makes a man want to speak Spanish,  
Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa  
Shakira, Shakira

Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on   
Reading the signs of my body

And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection

Hey Girl, I can see your body moving  
And it's driving me crazy  
And I didn't have the slightest idea  
Until I saw you dancing

And when you walk up on the dance floor   
Nobody cannot ignore the way you move  
your body, girl  
And everything so unexpected - the way  
you right and left it  
So you can keep on shaking it

I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa  
Shakira, Shakira

Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body

And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel you boy  
Come on let's go, real slow  
Don't you see baby asi es perfecto

Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension   
Don't you see baby, this is perfection  
Shakira, Shakira

Oh boy, I can see your body moving  
Half animal, half man  
I don't, don't really know what I'm doing  
But you seem to have a plan  
My will and self restraint  
Have come to fail now, fail now  
See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so  
you know   
That's a bit too hard to explain

Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de dia  
Baila en la calle de noche   
Baila en la calle de dia

I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa  
Shakira, Shakira

Oh baby when you talk like that  
You know you got me hypnotized  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body

Señorita, feel the conga, let me see you  
move like you come from Colombia 

Mira en Barranquilla se baila asi, say it!  
Mira en Barranquilla se baila asi

Yeah  
She's so sexy every man's fantasy  
a refugee like me back with the Fugees  
from a 3rd world country  
I go back like when 'pac carried crates for  
Humpty Humpty  
I need a whole club dizzy  
Why the CIA wanna watch us?   
Colombians and Haitians  
I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction  
No more we do snatch ropes  
Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our  
own boats

I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel you boy  
Come on let's go, real slow  
Baby, like this is perfecto

Oh, you know I'm on tonight and my  
hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
The attraction, the tension  
Baby, like this is perfection  
**(Kagura and Tohru blushes)**  
No fighting  
No fighting

**Kyo: **There I did the damn dare!

**Shigure and Ayame continues to laugh)**

**Kyo: **AYAME WERE YOU VIDEO TAPING ME THE WHOLE TIME!?! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!! I ALREADY HAD SHIGURE TAPE ME EARLIER!

**Ayame: **You recorded him!?! Send me a copy please!!

**Shigure: **I will if you send me a copy of yours!

**Ayame and Shigure:** DEAL!

**Kyo: **IM GONNA KILL YOU GUYS!! (Runs after Shigure and Ayame)

**Isabella: **OKAY! That was fun! Thank you all for watching this episode! Until next time, aloha!

--Furuba--Furuba--Furuba--Furuba--Furuba--Furuba--Furuba--Furuba--Furuba-Furuba-Furuba-Furuba-

I enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it! Please Review and include maybe more suggestions on how to improve along with more dares with consequences. Also including Truths and questions so hit that review button and send me some truth, dares and questions! Thank you! -Isabella


	5. A kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, Natsuki Takaya does!**

**Isabella: **Hello all! I am sure you guys are glad to see me!

**Kyo: **NO WE ARE NOT! I MEAN, I WAS SLEEPING IN THE LAST EPISODE!

**Isabella: **Now, now Kyo! We writres have our ups and downs! Now, back to business! okay our first set of dares goes to Tohru! Oh, and I need to talk to you in private for that! I'll talk to you privately in room one whose door IS FINALLY FINISHED!

**-flashback to first episode!-**

Kyo: (shudders) Fine! Hand me the beer. (Goes into room one) (Silence…) (Glass shatters, Kyo looks into mirror) What the hell you do you want from me?! (Drunk, talking to his reflectionn) You want a piece of me, huh? Well come and get it! (Glass shatters again)

Isabella: Hey stop breaking stuff in there!! Money doesn't grow on trees ya know!

Kyo: Think you're tough, huh?! Take this. Ughh! (Kyo groans) Want more, huh!?! (Door breaks open)

Isabella: Heyyy, I just installed that door!

**- end of flashback- **

(Tohru and Iz walks into room)

**Isabella: **Okay Tohru, your dare is from curlyangel and it says: I dare Torhu to kiss Kyo in front of Kagura! Isn't that fun!?

**Torhu: **Wha-what? (cheeks turn scarlet) I-I could never do anything like that to him!

**Isabella: **Now, now Tohru, don't make me sad! i just cam back!

**Torhu: **Okay... just this onec though!

(Walks out of room)

**Tohru: **uh, uhmm, kyo... well ... uhm... I don't really know how to put this but.. (leans over and kisses kyo on lips)

(kyo presses lips against Tohru and turns scarlet in face)

**Tohru: **Uhh. Kyo, why did you return that kiss...

**Kyo: **Huh? Didn't you want to do that...

**Tohru: **Oh.. it was my dare...

**Kyo: **(blushes oh... (turns away)

**Kagura: **Kyo! How dare you cheat on me! (Beats up Kyo and goes away)

**-akward silence-**

**Isabella: **Aww! sorry to end this story short but I gotta go... Ray is kicking me out! But don't forget to R&R and I'll get to your dares ASAP!


	6. Valentines Special!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket!**

**Isabella: **I'm back with more dares! Well, actually I didn;t have the chance to go throught hem the last time so here it is!

**Kyo: **WHAT?! Wait a minute! How the hell did I get in here!

**Isabella: **Well, actually this is dream! Nah, just kidding! I am hosting a valentines dance today and you guys are all invited! Now, don't worry there eill still be some dares! Oh and good news! Today, if you hug someone they won't transform!

**Shigure: **What, today's valentines day?! I must find a love... no wait, TOHRU-

**Kyo: **(interrupts) PERVERT!

**Shifure: **Come on Kyo! Show some love!

**Kyo: **Now why the hell would I do that!?!

**Isabella: **ENOUGH! (Snaps fingers and cast changes into party clothes.

**Kyo: **I am not enjoying this!

**-Kyo is wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a collar tucked into black baggy jeans-**

**Shigure: **Now THIS! Will attract some girls!

**-Shigure wore the same thing as Kyo but his shirt was black-**

**Kyo: **PERVERT! P-E-R-V-E-R-T!

**Yuki: **Stupid cat, what are you-

**-Yuki looked down and saw he wore the same thing as Kyo but purple-**

**Yuki: **How did I get into these clothes?

**Kyo: **Ha! You look dumber than me!

**Ayame**: BROTHER! Don's I look handsome?

**-He wore the same as every other guy but had a red colored shirt-**

**Yuki: **Great, more annoyance. I'll go and check on Tohru. (He walked to her room and opened the door) Good morning Miss Honda, you look beautiful today.

**Tohru: **Wah! I just woke up how could I-

**-She wore a black skirt with a purple top and had a choker on-**

**Tohru: **How did I get into therse clothes!

**Yuki: **Why don't we go to the main room and find out.

**Tohru: **Okay.

(They walked to the main room which was furnished with new tables with white cloth over it anfd a boquet of roses in the middle with various of colors. The carpet had a different print- red with white hearts. There was the "Tunnel of love" ride to their left and a dance floor on the right.)

**Tohru: **It looks beautiful!

**Hatsuahru: **I knew I would look good in an outfit like this!

**-He wore the same as everyone else but alll white.-**

**Momiji: **I look handsome too!

**-He wore the same as everyone else but completly black-**

**Hanajima: **I too love this outfit...

**-She wore a black dress and had black eyeliner and eyeshadow on-**

**Kyo: **EMO! GOTHGIRL!

**Hanajima: Do you want me to shock you...**

**Kyo: No gothicgirl**

**Uo: At least for once you dress decent orange- top.**

**Kyo: **And what is that supposed to mean! I mean look at how you dress!

**Uo: **What is wrong with how I dress!

**Kyo: **Everything!

**Hatori: **Now, now kids settle down.

**-He wore the usual tux that's black-**

**Hatori: **We all look decent today.

**Kyo: **You look normal

**Hatori: **You don't...

**Kyo: **HEY!

**Isabella: **Attention everyone! We have a party today! But first I have a dare for Kagura! Is she here!

**-Kagura wore a green dress-**

**-Next to her was Hiro wearing the same as Kyo but Blue and Kisa wearing a red dress that looked like Kagura's-**

**Kagura: **Yes! I am here!

**Isabella: **Okay! I need to talk to you privately for a moment!

(Walks to side)

**Isabella: **Okay, your dare is to make out with Yuki and sing "Paralyzed" By finger eleven to him and hot Kyo with a pan!

**Kagura:** Okay!

(Walks over to Yuki and Kyo and hits him on the head)

**Kyo: **What was that for?!

(Ignores him and starts to make out with Yuki)

**Kyo: **Eew! You guys are sick! I'm going over to Tohru!

**Kagura: **(Stops making out with Yuki and starts to sing)

i hold on so nervously to me and my drink

i wish it was cool in me

but so far has not been good

it's been shitty

and I feel awkward as I should

this club has got to be most pretensiously

since I thought you and me

well I am imaging a dark lit place

or your place or my place

Well I'm not paralyzed

but I seem to be struck by you

I wanna make you move

cause you're standing still

if your body matches what your eyes can do

you'd probably move right through me

on my way to you

i hold out for one more drink

before I think I'm looking too desparately

but far has not been fun

I should just stay home

if one thing really means one

this club will hopefully be closed in three weeks

that would be cool with me

well I'm still imagining a dark lit place

or your place or my place

I'm not paralyzed

but I seem to be struck by you

I wanna make you move

because you're standing still

if your body matches what your eyes can do

you'd probably move right through me

on my way to you

**- Back with Kyo and Tohru-**

**Kyo: **Hey Tohru, wanna ride the tunnel of love?

**Tohru: **Sure!

**-Goes on a boat-  
Tohru: **It's so beautiful here!

**-They entered a dark cave with red glowing hearts everywhere-**

**Kyo: **Wanna know what's more beautiful?

**Tohru: **What?

**Kyo: **You

**Tohru: **Wh- what! I am not pretty!

**Kyo: **Of course you are! And to prove it-

(He leaned down and kissed Tohru on the lips)

**Kyo: **Believe me now? I love you Tohru

**Torhru: **Yes I believe you... I love you too Kyo...

(Leans on Kyo shoudler)

**-One hour later-**

**Isabella: **Okay everyone! We have some special performances! First off Tohru Honda!

**Tohru: **Thank you Iz... this song is dedicated to all the Sohmas and my friends and family. Thank you for all you have done! I'll be signing "Because you loved me" By Celine DIon.

For all those times you stood by me

For all the truth that you made me see

For all the joy you brought to my life

For all the wrong that you made right

For every dream you made come true

For all the love I found in you

I'll be forever thankful baby

You're the one who held me up

Never let me fall

You're the one who saw me through through it all

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'coz you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

You gave me wings and made me fly

You touched my hand I could touch the sky

I lost my faith, you gave it back to me

You said no star was out of reach

You stood by me and I stood tall

I had your love I had it all

I'm grateful for each day you gave me

Maybe I don't know that much

But I know this much is true

I was blessed because I was loved by you

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'coz you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

You were always there for me

The tender wind that carried me

A light in the dark shining your love into my life

You've been my inspiration

Through the lies you were the truth

My world is a better place because of you

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'coz you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'coz you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

**-Everyone tears up and applauses-**

**Ayame & Shigure: **Our liitle flower has grown up! She's so beautiful!

**Kyo: **Back off! She's mines!

**Isabella: **Okay, next up... KYO SOHMA!

**Kyo: **I'll be singing "Beautiful Soul" By Jesse McCartney. And this song is dedicated to Tohru...

I don't want another pretty face

I don't just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I won't let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beatiful soul

I know that you are someone special

To you, I'd be, always faithful

I want to be what you've always needed

Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

I don't want another pretty face

I don't just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I won't let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beatiful soul

Your beautiful soul

Yeah

You might need time to think it over

But I'm just fine movin' forward

I'll ease your mind

If you give me the chance, I'll never make you cry

Come on, let's try

I don't want another pretty face

I don't just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

[Beautiful Soul lyrics on want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I won't let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beatiful soul

Am I crazy for wanting you?

Baby do you think you could want me too?

I don't wanna waste your time

Do you see things the way I do?

I just wanna know that you really do

There is nothin' left to hide

I don't want another pretty face

I don't just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I won't let another minute go to waste

I want you and your soul

I don't want another pretty face

I don't just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul-oouulll

Your beautiful soul, yeahh.

Ooooh.

Ay yeyahhh.

Your beautiful soul

Yeaaahhh

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

Beautiful soul

**Tohru: **I LOVE YOU KYO!

**-Runs up and hugs Kyo-**

**Isabella: **Okay, Shigure?

**Shigure: **Okay!

-Gets on stage and starts to do crab dance and sings "High school girls all for me"-

**Shigure: **Thank you

**-No apllause except hard claps from Ayame-**

**Haru: **My turn!

**-Goes on stage and clears throat-**

**Haru: **COWS RULE!

**Isabella: **O- kay... Yuki?

**Yuki: **I'm gonna sing, "The great escape" By Boys like girls because I want to.

Paper bags and plastic hearts

Are all belongings in shopping carts

It's goodbye

But we got one more night

Lets get drunk and ride around

And make peace with an empty town

We can make it right

(Chorus)

Throw it away

Forget yesterday

We'll make the great escape

We won't hear a word they say

They don't know us anyway

Watch it burn

Let it die

Cause we are finally free

Tonight

And tonight will change our lives

It's so good to be by your side

But we'll cry

We won't give up the fight

We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs

And they'll think it's just cause were young

And we'll feel so alive

(chorus)

Throw it away

Forget yesterday

We'll make the great escape

We won't hear a word they say

They don't know us anyway

Watch it burn

Let it die

Cause we are finally free

Tonight

All of the wasted time

The hours that were left behind

The answers that we'll never find

They don't mean a thing tonight

(Chorus)

Throw it away

Forget Yesterday

We'll make the great escape

We won't hear a word they say

They don't know us anyway

Throw it away

Forget Yesterday

We'll make the great escape

We won't hear a word they say

They don't know us anyway

Watch it burn

Let it die

Cause we are finally free tonight

**Isabella: **And finally,Hatori?

**Hatori: **Yes... I'm dedicating this to Kana... wherever she is... "Helena" By My Chemical Romance...

Long ago

Just like the hearse you die to get in again

We are so far from you

Burning on just like a match you strike to incinerate

The lives of everyone you know

And what's the worst you take (worst you take)

from every heart you break (heart you break)

And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)

Well I've been holding on tonight

What's the worst that I can say?

Things are better if I stay

So long and goodnight

So long and goodnight

Came a time

When every star fall brought you to tears again

We are the very hurt you sold

And what's the worst you take (worst you take)

from every heart you break (heart you break)

And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)

Well I've been holding on tonight

What's the worst that I can say?

Things are better if I stay

So long and goodnight

So long and goodnight

And if you carry on this way

Things are better if I stay

So long and goodnight

So long and goodnight

Can you hear me?

Are you near me?

Can we pretend to leave and then

We'll meet again

When both our cars collide?

What's the worst that I can say?

Things are better if I stay

So long and goodnight

So long and goodnight

And if you carry on this way

Things are better if I stay

So long and goodnight

So long and goodnight

**Tohru: **That was so beautiful!

-starts tocry and Kyo hugs her-

**Isabella: **And finally, me! I'll sing "The greatest love of all" By Whitney Housten and it's dedicated to Jomar... err! I mean my Friends1

-nervous laugh-

I believe that children ARE our future

Teach them well and let them lead the way

Show them all the beauty they possess inside

Give them a sense of pride to make it easier

Let the children's laughter remind us how we used to be

Everybody's searching for a hero

People need someone to look up to

I never found anyone who fulfilled my needs

A lonely place to be

And so I learned to depend on me

I decided long ago, never to walk in anyone's shadows

If I fail, if I succeed

At least I'll live as I believe

No matter what they take from me

They can't take away my dignity

Because the greatest love of all

Is happening to me

I found the greatest love of all

Inside of me

The greatest love of all

Is easy to achieve

Learning to love yourself

It is the greatest love of all

I believe that children ARE our future

Teach them well and let them lead the way

Show them all the beauty they possess inside

Give them a sense of pride to make it easier

Let the children's laughter remind us how we used to be

I decided long ago, never to walk in anyone's shadows

If I fail, if I succeed

At least I'll live as I believe

No matter what they take from me

They can't take away my dignity

Because the greatest love of all

Is happening to me

I found the greatest love of all

Inside of me

The greatest love of all

Is easy to achieve

Learning to love yourself

It is the greatest love of all

And if by chance, that special place

That you've been dreaming of

Leads you to a lonely place

Find your strength in love

**Ayame: **Children ARE our future!

**Shigure: **MAKE BABIES!

-Everyone stares-

**Kyo: **P-E-R-V-E-R-T-S!

**Isabella: **Okay! That's all for performances... NOW DANCE!

-Everyone pairs up and starts to dance-

Kyo & Tohru

Kisa & Hiro

Yuki & Machi

Hana & Kazuma

Uo & Kureno

Isabella & Jomar

"My valentine plays"

If there were no words

No way to speak

I would still hear you

If there were no tears

No way to feel inside

I'd still feel for you

And even if the sun refuse to shine

Even if romance ran out of rhyme

You would still have my heart

Until the end of time

You're all i need

My love, my valentine

All of my life

I have been waiting for

All you give to me

You've opened my eyes

And showed me how to love unselfishly

I've dreamed of this a thousand times before

In my dreams i couldnt love you more

I will give you my heart

Until the end of time

You're all i need

My love, my valentine

La da da

Da da da da

And even if the sun refuse to shine

Even if romance ran out of rhyme

You would still have my heart

Until the end of time

Cuz all i need

Is you, my valentine

You're all i need

My love, my valentine

-Couples hug-

**Isabella: **Okay everyone! That's it! I'll update next Wednesday and review please!

**happy valentines day!**


	7. My honey

**Okay, just wanna point out some things. Things in bold are the character's actions and things in **Normal **is the story. I feel that bolding the names of the person who is speaking is a waste of time! So sorry for any inconveniences! Also, I changed the title of my story. As you notice it says, "101 episodes of dares with the Furuba cast." So yeah, I'll only do 101 chapters. Sorry to Mudstripe for having the same title as you. I did not know that it was the same. So credits to Mudstipe for my "Dare the Furuba cast" title.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Fruits Basket!**

Isabella: Hello all! Today our star will be MOMIJI! Yes, this episode is dedicated to Momiji! So all dares will revolve around MOMIJI! Okay, so let's get the cast out!

**snaps fingers and momiji appears.**

Momiji: WAHH, why am I the only one here!

Isabella: Becuase, today you are the star! All dares are for you!

Momiji: YAY ME! Tell me, tell me!

Isabella: Okay, your first dare is from: Courageous Elite and it says: I dare kyo to, hm, oh I've got it! I dare Momiji, to dress up in as winnie the pooh, and he will go walk around in the mall saying phrases such as 'Stay away from my honey!' or while holding the mall directory upside-down and going up and down the escelators 20 times he says 'Where the h-ll is the bra department!?' Okay Momiji! Go and do your dare!

**Presents Winnie the pooh outfit and Momiji puts it on.**

Momiji: YAY! I'm a cute bear!

**Runs to mall.**

**At the Mall:**

**everyone is staring at Momiji**

Momiji: WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT! I am HUMAN!

**yells at little girl: **

Momiji: WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT! GET YOUR OWN DANG HONEY LITTLE GIRL!

Little girl: WAHH, mommy Wiinnie the Pooh is being mean to me!

Mom: What! You watch too much television! Winnie the Pooh is not real.

**drags daughter away.**

**...5 minutes later...**

**At the store: Winnie the poohb aisle**

Dad: Jomar! Hurry up and get something in this dang store!

Jomar: Oh, i know what I want daddy!

Dad: The go and get it!

Jomar: I want that!

**Points at Momiji**

Dad: Then go and get it!

Jomar: Okay!

**Walks over to Momiji**

Jomar: Excuse me, are you for sale?

Momiji: NO! Get away from me!

Jomar: Aww...

**Looks sadly at Momiji**

Momiji: And no! You are not getting any honey! MINE MINE MINE MINE!

Jomar: Wahh, you're mean!

Momiji: Gahh, I'm hating this! I'll do the bra dare already!

**In the middle of the mall**

Momiji: What the h-ll! What language is this!

**looks confusedly at mall directory that is upside down.**

**Walks over to teenage girl.**

Momiji: Excuse me, but do you know where the bra department is?

Teenage Girl: What!?!

**looks offended and walks away.**

Momiji: Oh!

**Runs after old lady and Old man.**

Momiji: Excuse me miss! Do you know where the bra department is?  
Old man: Ahh, trying to check out girls are you?  
Old lady: What! How disgraceful! You bring shame to the name of men!

**Whacks Momiji with purse and slowly walks away.**

Mimiji: WILL ANYONE TELL ME WHERE THE BRA DEPARTMENT IS!?!

**Isabella who was stalking Momiji the whole time laughs out loud.**

Isabella: Okay Momiji, that's enough for the dares. Why don't we go and get some mochi?

Momiji: I'd love that!

Isabella: Okay then let's go!

Teenage girl: There he is! That's the little boy who offended me!

Jomar: He's the meany who won't she his honey!

Mom of little girl: He made my daughter have weird thouhgts!

Isabella: Momiji, what did you do?  
Momiji: My dare!

Security: Excuse sir, will you come with me to my office?  
Momiji: Wahh?? Whar did I do!

Security: Violate these people. Are you with him miss?

Isabella: I have never met him in my life!

Security: Stalking people too! That's it you're going to mall jail!

Momiji: Wahh, you're being mean to me!

**momiji gets dragged away.**

Isabella: Oh well... poor Momiji. Anyway come back next week for a new episode!

**Okay, that's all for now. Gotta uodate other stories! Please review...**


	8. Dumped

**Okay, so yeah. My charger came in, so I should be updating regularly. Sorry for all those who have waited for a long time! Gomenasai! Well, anyways I'm gonna only one dare today and that from: Mudstripe and it will be kinda a short dare. So gomen again! I'm just busy with homework and stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.**

Isabella: Hello all! Okay, so I guess you read what the bolded letters say right!? So this will be a short episode!

Kyo: Yes! It's a dream come true!

Isabella: Shut up Kyo! And you're lucky this dare isn't for you!

Kyo: Yeah! That makes it ten times better!

Isabella: I said shut up Kyo! Okay, this is for Hiro and Kisa, and I want to talkes to Kisa privately for this.

(Kisa and Iz walkes into room 1)

Isabella: Okay Kisa. Your dare is to dump Hiro. It's simple, isn't it!

Kisa: Wahh, no! I'll never do that!

Isabella: Please… for me?  
(Puppy pout face)

Kisa: Fine…

(Back in the living room)  
Kisa: Hiro, I dump you!

Hiro: What!

Kisa: I. Dump. You.

Hiro: Why'd you ever wanna do that!

Kisa: Because it was a dare…

Hiro: So, did the dare say we can get back together after I'm dumped?  
Kisa: No… No it didn't!

Hiro: So, would you like to go out with me… again?  
Kisa: Yes! I'd love to!

(Holds hands)  
Isabella: Okay… yeah, I guess that's it. If you were bored with this episode, blame me. My writing mojo is wiped. Yeah… that's all…

**Gahh! That was lame I just know it! My writing mojo is gone! No! Okay… send more dares… I'll get to them ASAP… as soon as I'm done with this whole list of dares… sigh My fingers hurt… Please review…**

**Thankies!**


	9. hot dog?

**Okay, so I'm back! But I'm kind of in a rush, so this might be another short episode! Okay, I would like to thank everyone for sending me dares! And people who submitted before that! I'll get to it ASAP, I just know what to type for this one already!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, but I wish I did!**

* * *

**Dare the Furuba cast****  
**

Isabella: Hello all, we see eachother again! Hehe, Sorry I haven't updated for a while, I've been updating my other stories. So you guys should go read them if you're bored, lol. And I'm going to write a Fanfic for Death Note soon! Sorry if you guys aren't fans of that manga/anime. And I guess I should stop blabbing and continue with the show!

Kyo: You think?  
Isabella: Shut up Kyo! I know what I'm doing!

Kyo: It seems like it!

Isabella: I said shut up! Okay, so our first dare is from Courageous Elite and it says:

Sorry about the last post, it was confusing. I had one thing then another in my mind. Sorry. Anyway, I have three more dares!  
1) Kyo would dress up in a long ball gown that is pink and flowery, and take Tohru out to dance and she would have to wear a black tux!  
2) This is for the WHOLE furuba cast! They all have to sit and watch high school musical, 1 and 2!  
3) Yuki has to put on a dog costume, go into the mall while walking on two feet; he will order food, shop, etc. While walking on two feet!

Okay. I totally love these dares and that's why I decided to do these dares!

Kyo: Hell no! I am not doing that! I don't mind the dancing with Tohru part but the Kyo in a long gown is just not working for me!

Tohru: I agree with Kyo!

Isabella: (In a whiney voice) But it's a dare! Please do it! (Puppy pout face)

Kyo: And hell no am I falling for that!

Isabella: Please (deepens puppy pout)

**5 minutes later**

**Kyo is in a pink and flowery ball gown with make up on and Tohru in a black tux.**

Kyo: I look gay! I can't believe I fell for the puppy pout face!

Tohru: I feel uncomfortable in this tux!

Kyo: Hey think about me in this damn dress!

Shigure: It brings out your curves

(Starts to crack up and laugh out loud)  
Kyo: Damn you perverted dog! I'm going to get you!

(Starts to run but foot gets caught in dress and falls down).

Shigure: (Laughs out loud and points at kyo –just like what he did to Tohru when he found out she lived in a tent-) Watch out Kyo! You wouldn't want to rip your dress!

Kyo: Shut up you pervert!

(Yuki comes down after taking nap and sees Kyo)

Yuki: Stupid cat… what the hell are you wearing? You bring disgrace to the name of men.

Kyo: Shut up you damn rat! This is a damn dare!

Tohru: Don't forget the dancing part!

(Yuki sees Tohru)

Yuki: I'm guessing this is a dare too, Honda- san?

Tohru: uhh, yeah… it is.

Kyo: Let's get this dare over with already!

(Kyo and Tohru slow dances to "Not Ready for Good Bye")

(Finishes off dance and goes to bathroom to change clothes).

Isabella: Awe, that was so sweet! Good thing I recorded it! Okay, onto the next dare… I'll go to your dare now Yuki since you're awake!

Yuki: I think I'm going back to bed.

(Starts up stairs)

Isabella: Oh no you don't!

(Runs to stairs and jumps on Yuki's back and starts to pull hair)

Yuki: Hey, that hurts! Stop it!

Isabella: Not until you do the dare!

Yuki: Fine, fine I'll do it! What's the dare?

Isabella: Okay, your dare is to put on a dog costume, go into the mall while walking on two fee and order food, shop, etc. While walking on two feet!

Yuki: O-kay? But I don't have a dog costume so bye!

(Starts up stairs again)

Isabella: Oh no you don't!

(Grabs Yuki's shirt and pulls him down)

Isabella: You should know by now that I come prepared!

(Presents brown dog costume)

Yuki: Fine….

(Goes into bathroom to change)

**5 minutes later**

(Yuki comes out in dog costume)

Isabella: Okay! Now go to the mall and do your dare!

Yuki: Yeah, fine… whatever!

**15 minutes later- the mall**

Yuki: This is so humiliating!

(Everyone is staring at him)

Yuki: She didn't tell me how long to stay so I'll just order a hot dog and walk around looking at windows and go.

(Walks over to Hot Dog cart and purchases hot dog)

Salesmen: Here's your hot dog… _dog._

Yuki: I said this is a dare! I'm not a real dog! You're old enough to know that!

(Walks around mall eating hot dog- everyone is staring at them-)

Yuki: Okay, I think I'm done with the dare! I'm out!

**Back at the house**

Isabella: Okay everyone! Gather around, don't be shy!

(Whole cast gathers together)

Isabella: Okay! So you all have a dare to watch High School Musical 1 & 2!

Haru: What! That's a kid show!  
Kisa: Ooh! I like this dare!

Hiro: If you like it, then I like it!

Hatori: I shall only be a chaperone…

Ayame: Ooh! This will be fun! Where's Yuki? O YUKI!

Yuki: I'm right her you weirdo!

Shigure: Are there high school girls in this movie?

Kyo: You pervert dog!

Kagura: KYO! I want to sit next to you!

Kyo: Hell no!

Tohru: Uhh…

Momiji: Yay! A movie!

Kyo: Shut up you rabbit!

Momiji: Wahh, someone Kyo is hitting me!

Akito: What the hell am I doing here?

Everyone: WAHH! What are you doing here?!?

Akito: HELLO! I just asked you guys that!

Isabella: WILL EVERYONE PLEASE SHUT UP AND LISTEN!

(Everyone quiets and listens ti Izz)

Isabella: thank you! Okay, so you see! I got to go now! But that doesn't mean you won't do this dare! You will continue in the next chapter! So until then, you guys are free to go!

* * *

**Okay! That's it! Please review and Thanks for reading!**

**-Chee! Izz**


	10. High School Musical

**Okay, so this is the continuation from the last chappy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket**

"**101 episodes of dares"- High School Musical**

Isabella: Ohayo! As you noticed, I took out the hamlet chapters! I'm so sorry but it seemed awkward to have it there. I also deleted all the old announcements because I didn't need it there. So, let's get the cast out and watch… HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL!

**-Snaps fingers and cast appears-**

Hatsuharu: You know Isabella, I've always wonder how you do your finger snap thing.

Isabella: That… is a secret.

Shigure:** -Wearing no clothes except boxers- Must** you always poof me out of the bathroom?

Kyo: Put some clothes on!

Hiro: That is just gross.

**-Covers Kisa's eyes-**

Ayame: You look HANDSOME!

**-Everyone stares-**  
Kyo: PERVERT! I swear I am saying that word everyday now!

Isabella: Will everyone please shut up! I am about to start the movie!

**-Everyone is quiet and stares at tv-**

Isabella: Thank you!

-High school Musical one plays-

-After the movie is done-

-Ayame is crying for some reason-

-Shigure's mouth is open after seeing some cheerleaders-

-Tohru was leaning on Kyo's shoulder with are around her-

-Yuki is staring at Kyo and Tohru-

-Kisa and Hiro are cuddled together-

-Isabella is asleep after watching it so many times before-

-Hatori is staring at Ayame and Shigure and mumbles, "idiots."-

-Akito is asleep-

-Haru and Rin are making out-

-Isabella finally wakes up-

Isabella: Oh! It's done! Okay, onto High school Musical two!

**-Plays video-**

**-After movie is done-**

**-Everyone is sleeping-**

**Guess that's the end of this chappy!**

**-Chee! Izz**


	11. It's a daRe!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket**

* * *

"**101 Episodes of Dares"- It's a date!**

Isabella: Welcome everyone! As you may have known already, my name is Isabella or Izz for short. Just to let you guys know that volume 19 will come out on March 18, so mark your calendars! Or, you know at least that's what my "source" says! Any who, let's get on with the dares! First off we have a dare from mud stripe and it says: "I dare Yuki to go on a date with Tohru and kiss her." Okay! Thank god Tohru wasn't here to hear that. Yuki! Did you hear that?

Yuki: I'm standing right next to you…

Isabella: Oh. I knew that. Okay, so are you going to do your dare or what?

Yuki: Fine. I'll do it. Tohru! Can you come down for a moment?

Tohru: I'll be on my way down, Yuki!

Isabella: So do you have any plans made?

Yuki: I just found out about this, how am I supposed to have a plan?

Isabella: Sorry! Don't have to be so mean, gosh!

Tohru: I'm here Yuki- Kun!

Yuki: Okay, good. Let's go get some ice cream.

Tohru: Ah, but! Who would do all the chores!

Yuki: Don't worry about that Tohru. You should relax today! Come on, let's get going then!

Tohru: O-okay then!

Isabella: Ah, young love! Hmm… what am I supposed to be doing? Oh well, I'm going to go eat a cookie!

* * *

Yuki: Okay Tohru! We're here at Dippin' dots!

Tohru: Ah! It's so cold here!

Yuki: Don't worry, I'll keep you warm.

Tohru: Ah! Yuki, you don't have to!

Yuki: Don't worry about it! Come on; let's choose what flavors we want.

Tohru: Hm, I'll get strawberry!

Yuki: I'll be getting the cookies and cream. Why don't you get a table while I pay for it?

Tohru: Okay Yuki- kun.

Yuki: I have our ice cream Tohru!

Tohru: great! Thank you so much Yuki- Kun!

Yuki: You don't have to call me Yuki- Kun. Just call me Yuki.

Tohru: No! That will be too disrespectful!

Yuki: Don't worry Tohru, I won't mind.

Tohru: This is so yummy!

Yuki: Ah, Tohru you have something on your mouth.

Tohru: Huh?

Yuki: Let me get that for you.

-Leans over and kisses Tohru on the lips-

Yuki: There all gone!

-Both are blushing-

Tohru: That was very… sweet, like cookies and cream.

-Giggles-

Yuki: That was very sweet, like strawberries.

-Leans over to kiss Tohru again-

* * *

**Okay, that's the end of the chapter. Please review.**


	12. Lucky Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket**

**To all readers of "Simple Words" please go to my profile and kindly answer the poll. Thank you.**

"**101 Episodes of Dares"- Good Luck?**

**Isabella:** Welcome back and Happy Early Saint Patrick's day! Okay, so who's the lucky contestant today? Why, we have dares for the whole cast! So let's get them here!

-Snaps Fingers and cast appears-

**Haru: **Still wondering…

**Isabella:** Still not telling… Okay! Looks like everyone's here, so let's get this party started! Okay, our first dare is for Shigure-

**Shigure: **Ugh! I was hoping it wouldn't be me, looks like I'm not lucky today!  
**Isabella: **As I was saying, our first dare is for Shigure from UltimateShipper2008 and it says- Shigure: Don't say anything perverted for a day. Also I dare you to streak in a public place while televised. (Maniacal laughter) no offence, but that's funny.

**Hatori: **This should be interesting.

**Hiro: **Such childish games.

**Isabella: **That IS funny! Okay, so Shigure you got your dare. And to make sure your not perverted today, I hired some models to stay by you the whole day. So just ignore them, Kay? 

**Kyo: **What the…?

**Shigure: **Did you just say MODELS?

**Ayame: **OH YES! I shall check them out!

**Yuki: **Nii-san will you just SHUT UP?

**Kyo: **YOU GUYS HAVE SICK MINDS!

**Isabella: ** YES. YOUNG models, on fashion magazines.

-Shoji screen opens and models walk in-

Model number one- wearing a pink 2-piece bikini

Model number two- wearing a mini-skirt and white strapless top

Model number three- wearing a high-shorts and a sky blue spaghetti strap

-Shigure's mouth hangs open-

**Shigure: **I thought I was supposed to be lucky today! Can I at least FLIRT with them?

**Isabella:** No. That would violate the dare.

**Ayame: **CAN I FLIRT WITH THEM?

**Yuki:** ARE YOU CRAZY!

**Kyo: **You guys have gone MENTAL!

**Isabella: **Yes, you can.

**Shigure: **But, it says not to be PERVERTED. It didn't say anything about not being able to FLIRT. 

**Isabella: **That's my own dare to you.

**Shiugure: **But, that's not fair!

**Ayame: **Oh, I feel so lucky today! No one EVER sends me dares!

**Isabella: **Yes it is. Now go streak in public… NAKED!

**Shigure: **You people are so cruel!

**Isabella: **Yes. We know that, it's our job.

-Shigure goes in bathroom and comes out wrapped in towel-

**Shigure: **I'll be back after this! And you will pay!

**Ayame: **I'll be waiting for you!

**Yuki: **Are you in love with the models or Shigure? MAKE UP YOUR MIND PERVERT!

**Kyo: **YOU GUYS DISGUST ME!

-Shigure walks out of room-

**With Shigure**

**Shigure: **Oh well, here it goes.

-Takes off towel and exposes body-

**Mother: **Son! Don't look at that crazy man!

-Covers Son's eyes-

**Shigure: **It's not like I wanted to do it! It's a dare!

-Runs down sidewalk-

**Shigure: **I FEEL SO FREE!

In mind: I feel a slight breeze

-Police passes by-

**Police: **Will the naked man please put his towel on?

**Shigure:** Sorry! But I can't, this is a dare!

**Police: **Boy do I feel sad for you.

-Police leaves-

**Shigure: **I think this is enough, I better go back home.

-Wraps towel around body-

-Shigure returns-

**Isabella: **So how was it?

**Shigure: **It was a great experience. Now, of you will excuse me I will go put some clothes on.

**Ayame: **CAN I COME WITH YOU? I HAVE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!

**Yuki: **I think Shigure can go on his own!

**Isabella:** Okay! This next dare is for Ayame and Yuki!

**Yuki: **Ugh…anything with you is bad.

**Ayame: **This will be a good time to bond with my brother!

**Isabella:** This should be interesting. Kyo and Tohru get out of the room for now!

**Kyo: **WHY SHOULD I DO ANYTHING YOU SAY?

**Tohru:** Okay!

-Kyo and Tohru leave the room-

**Isabella: **The dare is from DragonRider28 and it says:

Very funny! OK, I have a dare for Yuki! I dare him to dress up in one of Ayame's skimpy maid outfits and sing "I'm a Barbie Girl" to Machi! Kyo and Tohru MUST be in the room and Yuki can't tell them it's a dare! I can't wait to see this! Oh, and I dare Uo-chan to act like Tohru for a Whole chapter! This is gonna be hilarious! ('.')  
(") (")

**Isabella:** Okay! We just need Uo and Machi here!

-Snaps Finger and Uo and Machi appear-

**Uo: **How did I get here again?

**Isabella: **You have a dare.

**Uo: **Cool. Give it to me.

**Isabella: **Be like Tohru for this whole episode.

**Uo: **I could never pull Tohru's style off!

**Isabella: **Well, tough luck! Do your best!

**Ayame: **OH YUKI! OUR OUTFIT IS READY!

**Yuki: **I AM NOT WEARING THAT!

-Maid outfit goes just above the knees and is in blue and white checkers- 

**Isabella: **It's a dare, you have to wear it!

**Machi: **If you wear it, I'll be happy.

**Yuki: **fine. But I'm not happy about this.

-Takes maid outfit and changes in room-

**Isabella: **KYO! TOHRU! YOU CAN COME OUT NOW!

**Kyo: **WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?

**Isabella: **None of your business now sit.

**Kyo: **DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!

-Kyo and Tohru sits down my Machi and Uo-

**Tohru: **Hey Uo!

**Uo: **Hey Tohru! And Kyo!

**Kyo:** What did you just say?

**Uo: **Hi Kyo.

**Kyo: **WHAT THE HELL? IS THIS A TRAP! SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH YOU!

**-**Yuki walks back in room with maid outfit-

**Kyo:** HAHA! YOU DAMN RAT! YOU LOOK SO STUPID!

**Machi: **Why do you say rat?

**Uo:** Yes, why?

**Tohru: **Uhm, just some random thoughts.

**Haru: **YUKI. You look beautiful.

**Yuki: **Say that again Haru and I will never stay with you.

**Ayame:** BROTHER! You look FABULOUS!

**Shigure: **OH MY GOD YUKI DID YOU DECIDE TO WEAR GIRL CLOTHES FROM NOW ON?

**Yuki: **WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP?

**Isabella: **I'm starting the music!

-**Yuki stands in front of everyone-**

**Kyo: **WHAT THE HELL?

Hi Barbie  
Hi Ken!  
Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Sure Ken!  
Jump In...

**Haru: **OH MY GOD…

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!

-**Uo and Tohru are laughing silently and blushing-**

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair; undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

**-Machi is staring as Yuki dances around her-**

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

**-Kyo is cracking up and is rolling on the floor pointing at Yuki-**

(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Uu-oooh-u)

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Uu-oooh-u)

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Uu-oooh-u)

Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Well Barbie, we're just getting started  
Oh, I love you Ken!

**Isabella: **OH MY GOD…

**Kyo: **ENCORE!

**Yuki: **SHUT UP YOU STUPID CAT!

**Uo and Tohru: **BRAVO!

**Machi: **Wow Yuki… that was, uhh… something

-Machi and Yuki blushes-

**Isabella: **Okay, that's all for now! My hands are tired and I need to type my other story! Bye! Send more dares!


	13. Dates!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket**

"**101 Episodes of Dares"- Dates**

**Isabella: **Yay! More dares, I'm happy!

**Kyo: **Well, we're not!

**Isabella: **Okay, so our first set of dares is from Curlyangel and it say's:

I dare Ayame to ignore Yuki

Shigure to ignore Tohru

Kyo and Tohru have to go on a date while Uo and Hana spy on them (Uo and Hana cannot be seen & Tohru and Kyo have to kiss!) 

Right after that, Uo and Hatori have 2 go on a date!

**Isabella:** Yes! That is very nice! Thank you so much curlyangel for those wonderful dares! So everyone's here right? Okay! Ayame!

**Ayame: **Don't worry for I am here Yuki!

**Yuki: **I don't want to be near you!

**Ayame: **Come on Yuki, we need to BOND!

**Isabella: **Well, bond another day because you have a dare!

**Ayame: **A dare? FINALLY! What does it say!

**Isabella: **Okay, curlyangel wants you to ignore Yuki.

**Ayame: **WHAT! I ignore YUKI! That cannot be, but if I must. I'm sorry Yuki but we will bond on another day!

**Yuki: **This is the best dare yet.

**Isabella: **Okay! Shigure!

**Shigure: **Another dare! Boy, people must love me! They want to see me naked!

**Isabella: **GROSS! More of those dares and I'll have to bump this up from rated T to M! Well, your dare is to ignore Tohru!

**Shigure: **What! Bad luck keeps on happening to me. Poor me!

**Isabella: **Yeah… okay! Kyo and Tohru, you guys have a dare.

**Kyo: **OH GREAT! ANOTHER DARE FOR ME!

**Isabella: **I'm sure you'll like this dare Kyo!

**Kyo: **What dare would I like!  
**Isabella: **A dare where you gotta go on a date with Tohru then kiss her silly!

**Kyo: **WHAT THE HELL! I GET ENOUGH OF THAT GOOSHINESS IN YOUR OTHER STORIES!

**Isabella: **Are you saying that you hate Tohru! YOU ARE BREAKING THE HEART OF A KYORU FAN HERE!

**Kyo: **WHAT THE HELL IS KYORU! AND OF COURSE I DON'T HATE HER!

**Isabella: **It's your name and Tohru's name combined! Isn't it CUTE! So that mean's you LOVE HER!

**Kyo: **…

**Isabella: **Okay, where in the world is Tohru!

**Tohru: **Oh I am so sorry Iz! I was in the bathroom!

**Isabella: **Okay, you're going to go on a date with Kyo now so off you go!

**Tohru:** Huh but-

**Kyo: **Let's get this over with.

-Grabs Tohru's hand and walks towards door-

**Isabella: **AWW! KYORU! Don't forget about the last part Kyo!

**Tohru:** What's Kyoru?

**Kyo: **its better that you don't know, now come on!

-Walks out of door with Tohru-

**Isabella: **As for the other part of this dare… HANA! UO!

**Uo: **Someone called my name?

**Hana: **I am here.

**Isabella: **Okay! So you guys have a dare!

**Uo:** Alright! BRING IT ON!

**Isabella: **O-Kay? Your dare is to spy on a date that Kyo and Tohru are on and make sure you don't get caught, okay?

**Uo:** Sounds like fun!

**Hana: **We will keep an eye on Kyo too…

**Uo: **Yes, so let's go before they get far!

**Isabella: **Uo! I want to see you after you guys are done!

-Runs out of room, Hana is walking-

**Isabella: **Okay I guess I'll stay here and watch you guys!

**Ayame: **We're not babies! We don't need to be watched!

**Isabella: **I need to make sure you guys are doing your dares.

**Ayame: **I'm so sorry Yuki!

**Yuki: **Why are you sorry?

**Isabella: **You're supposed to be ignoring him Ayame- see what I mean!

**--**

**Kyo:** Okay, where do you want to go first?

**Tohru: **Why don't we just go there? 

-Points at movies-

**Tohru: **I don't want to spend too much money!

**Kyo: **Let's get going then.

--

**Uo: **Hey- you see them anywhere?

**Hana: **My waves are telling me they're heading to the movies.

**Uo: **Cool, let's get going then.

--

**Shigure: **YAY! I don't have to ignore Tohru- she's not here!

**Isabella: **I'm extending your dare to the next episode- so hah!

**Shigure: **CRUEL!

**Yuki: **Will you extend Nii-san's dare too?

**Isabella: **Nah, he's already doing it.

-Ayame Is rocking back and forth like a baby sucking his thumb-

**Isabella: **What the hell Ayame? 

**Ayame: **I need to suck on my thumb to not talk to Yuki.

**Isabella: **That's awkward- you're not like this.

**Ayame: **I don't know what's wrong with me. Maybe it's because I miss Yuki!

**Yuki: **It's only been 15 minutes and I'm sitting next to you.

--

**Kyo: **So what movie did you want to see?  
**Tohru: **I can't decide- why don't you choose?  
**Kyo: **Fine. Let's go see that movie- The Grudge.

-Buys tickets and goes in room to watch movie-

--

**Uo: **THERE! I just saw them enter "The Grudge." WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING THERE!

**Hana: **I'm guessing Tohru made Kyo pick the movie.

**Uo: **Let's not waste time and stand here! Let's go get some tickets-

-Buys tickets and takes seats all the way in the back- 

-They still can see Tohru and Kyo-

--

**Kyo: **Want anything to eat?

**Tohru: **No, I don't want to spend any more of your money!  
**Kyo: **-sigh- If you say so.

-Movie plays-

-Scary part-

**Tohru: **-screams and hides face on Kyo's shoulder-

**Kyo: **What the-?

-Blushes-

**Kyo: **Tohru, are you scared?  
**Tohru: **-nods head-

**Kyo: **-puts arm around Tohru- Don't be scared- I'm here.

**Tohru: **-looks up at Kyo and smiles- Thank you Kyo-kun.

**Kyo: **'this is it. Kiss her now dammit!' –Leans in to kiss Tohru.-

**Tohru: **-doesn't know what to do and returns kiss-

-Breaks apart from kiss-

**Kyo: **I'll always be your knight in shining armor.

-Kisses Tohru again-

--

**Uo: **LOOK! Kyo's making a move on Tohru!

**Hana: **Don't stare at them- it's rude.

**Uo: **Right. Let's leave the lovebirds alone- I gotta see Iz now.

--

**Ayame: **I CAN DO IT! I CAN DO IT! I CAN DO IT!

**Isabella: **The more you do that- the more I think you CAN'T do it.

-Uo and Hana comes in-

**Isabella: **Oh- you guys are back! So how was it?

**Uo: **It was AWESOME! KYO MADE A MOVE ON TOHRU IN THE MOVIES!

**Yuki: **WHAT! If that damn cat hurts her-

**Uo: **Woah prince- don't worry. She seemed to enjoy the kiss actually.

**Yuki: **She did?  
**Shigure: **I sense jealousy in the air!

**Yuki: **NO I'M NOT JEALOUS OF THAT CAT!

**Ayame: **Does that mean you love someone else?

**Isabella: **Aha! You didn't ignore him!

**Ayame: **That doesn't count!

**Isabella: **It so does! You broke your dare now you need to face a consequence! 

**Ayame: **And what is that?

**Isabella: **I'll make the viewers think of one.

-Faces Uo and Hana-

**Isabella: **Movies- not so original. I was thinking they might go to the park. Well anyways- your next dare Uo!

**Uo: **ALRIGHT! I hope it will be fun as the last one.

**Isabella: **He he, funny story- you need to go on a date with Hatori

**Uo: **WHAT! You mean that freaky dude that came to our school once!

**Isabella: **Yupp, that's him.

**Uo: **THIS IS SO LAME!

**Isabella: **Well- I better get Hatori here.

-Snaps fingers and Hatori appears-

**Hatori: **Oh great, what now? And why are you staring at me like that?

**Uo: **Huh- oh, sorry.

**Isabella: **Oh Hatori! You have a dare- and you have to go out with Uo.

**Hatori: **Whoever sent that dare- has a weird mind.

**Isabella: **Hatori- how could you be so cruel!

**Hatori: **I don't know.

**Uo: **Come on! Let's get this over with- let's go walking around the park.

-Drags Hatori out of room-

**Isabella: **Have fun!

**--**

**Kyo: **Oh- it's the end of the movies already!

**Tohru: **Time really flies.

**Kyo: **So… what do you want to do now?

**Tohru: **Uhm…

**Kyo: **And I will not take nowhere as an answer.

**Tohru: **Why don't we go to a photo booth?

**Kyo: **Okay- let's get going and find one then!

--

**Uo: **look- I don't want to be on this date as much as you don't want to. But let's try to have some fun.

**Hatori: **Yeah, whatever.

**Uo: **Uhm yeah- talking like that isn't so fun.

**Hatori: **How am I supposed to change how I talk?

**Uo: **I don't know- you're the smart one!

**Hatori: **If you want to have fun- I don't think walking in the park is fun. Why don't we do something else? 

**Uo: **Like what?

**Hatori: **How about we go to the amusement park?

**Uo: **Amusement park- you don't seem like the type that likes going there.

**Hatori: **But you want to have fun right?

**Uo: **Yeah but-

**Hatori: **Then let's go.

--

**Kyo: **There's a photo booth, let's go.

-Enters booth-

Kyo and Tohru sit down.

First picture: Regular one: Both of them smiling

Second picture: Funny Face: Kyo and Tohru are sticking tongues out

Third picture: Tohru is leaning on Kyo's shoulder: Kyo is looking down at her and Tohru is looking up at him.

Last Picture: Kyo and Tohru share a kiss.

**Tohru: **That was fun Kyo.

-Looks at picture with Kyo-

**Kyo: **I like the third and fourth picture.

**Tohru: **Yeah- those are cute.

--

**Isabella: **Okay! I will do a re-run of the first episode! Oh, but first I need Haru and Kisa for a dare!

-snaps fingers and Kisa and Haru appear-

**Shigure: **Oh no! I'm in that episode- and it wasn't so fun!

**Haru: **Yo, I'm here.

**Kisa: **Where's Onee-Chan?

**Isabella: **Onee-chan is on a date with Kyo! And speaking of dates- you two need to go on one! It's a dare from Mud stripe! Well actually, her dare says: I dare Haru to take Kisa to the amusement park for the entire day.

**Haru: **How is that a date?

**Isabella: **I don't know but today's episode is on dates.

**Haru: **Whatever- let's get going then Kisa.

-Kisa and Haru exits room-

**Isabella: **Back to what I was saying. I will do a re-run of the first episode! I made a mistake on the first one! From Redrose8502. Yeah, you were supposed to WEAR a Speedo!

**Shigure: **what is a Speedo?

**Isabella: **This is a Speedo!

-Brings out bright yellow Speedo-

**Shigure: **You mean I have to wear that?

**Isabella: **Yupp.

**Ayame: **Don't worry Shigure! You'll look BEAUTIFUL in that!

**Yuki: **You are sick-minded!

**Ayame: **In what way?

**Yuki: **Many ways.

**Isabella: **Okay Shigure! You can go in that closet and wait for Redrose8502.

**Shigure: **I will not do that!

**Isabella: **Fine! Let's get her here now then!

**Redrose8502:** SHIGURE!

-Tackles Shigure into room-

**Shigure: **NOO!

-Door closes-

**Redrose8502: **It's been a long time Sihgure-

**Shigure: **OKAY! I don't mind being LOVED by high school girls but THERE ARE OTHER WOMEN I STILL NEED TO SEE IN THE WORLD!

**Redrose8502: **Are you saying that you're a player Shigure?

**Shigure: **What- no!

**Redrose8502: **I MISSED YOU SO MUCH SHIGURE!

**-**Shigure is screaming-

**Isabella: **What in the world are they doing in there?

-More screams from Shigure-

--

**Haru: **So Kisa, where do you want to go first?

**Kisa: **Oh- I want to ride on the tea cups

**Haru: **'Will we fit in there?' Sure Kisa.

--

**Hatori: **So what do you want to do?

**Uo: **How am I supposed to know? It's not like I planned what to do.

**Hatori: **Why don't we spin a bottle and where ever it points is where we're going to go.

**Uo: **Fine.

-Brings bottle out of nowhere and places it on ground and spins it-

**Hatori:** Looks like it landed at- The tea cups. Oh great. 

**Uo: **Let's get this date over with and go there!

--

**Tohru: **Hmm… I'm getting pretty hungry- why don't we go home and eat-

**Kyo: **No Tohru- this is our special day. Why don't I take you out to lunch?

**Tohru: **But you've already taken me to the movies and-

**Kyo: **Look- I wouldn't be asking you if I didn't want to do it. Now let's go get some lunch.

--

**Working boy: **Thank you sir and enjoy the ride!

**Kisa: **I want to go to that teacup!

-Points at bright pink teacup with ribbons all over it-

**Haru: **Okay then- let's go.

-Grabs Kisa's hand and walks over to tea cup and waits for ride to start-

--

**Working boy: **Aren't you lovebirds a little too old for this ride?

**Uo: **Shut up! We're not love birds!

**Working boy: **Oh- I'm so sorry. Please enjoy your ride.

**Uo: **Come on- let's go to any tea cup.

-Goes to blue tea cup which was next to Haru and Kisa, but they don't know that-

-Ride starts and tea cup starts to spin-

**Uo: **This is so childish.

--

**-**Cup swings by Hatori's-

**Haru: **wait- I think I just saw Hatori

**Kisa: **Why would Hatori be here? Isn't he too grown up for this?

**-**Passes by same cup again-

**Haru: **See- there they are again!

--

**Uo: **I just saw a dude with black and white hair- that looked like Haru

**Hatori: **Isn't he too old for this?

**Uo: **Aren't you too old for this?

--

**-**Ride stops and Kisa and Haru gets out-

**Hatori: **So it was you guys Uo saw.

**Haru: **So I DID see you guys- what are you guys doing here?

**Hatori: **We're on a date- you?

**Haru: **What the- I'm on a dare with Kisa.

**Hatori: **Well- we've both done our dares- let's go back to the house.

**Haru: **Yeah- I'm starving.

--

-Haru, Kisa, Uo and Hatori arrives-

**Isabella: **You guys are back! So how was it?

**Haru: **Okay.

**Kisa: **It was fun! We went on the tea cups!

**Uo: **The worst date of my life!

**Haru: **I never even knew that you went on a date.

**Uo: **Hey- things can happen.

**Isabella: **Where in the world is Kyo and Tohru?

**Ayame: **Maybe they're having 'fun'

-Smack!-

**Ayame: **Ow, that hurt Yuki!

**Yuki: **You deserved it.

**Hatori: **Where did Shi-

-Shigure screams and glass shatters in room-

**Hatori: **I don't want to know.

--

**-**Panda Express-

**Kyo: **Okay, order anything you want.

**Tohru: **Okay- I'll have a plate lunch with: Mandarin Chicken and Shrimp.

**Kyo: **I'll get the same thing.

-Orders food and eats-

**Tohru: **Thanks for the meal Kyo- I had fun today.

**Kyo: **I had fun too- let's go home now.

-Walks out of store hand in hand-

--

-Kyo and Tohru comes in holding hands-

-Everyone stares-

**Ayame: **KYONKICHI! You ARE perverted! You're holding our dear flower's hand!

**Kyo: **We're going out now- got a problem with that!

**Isabella: **KYORU!

**Tohru: **What's that?

**Kyo: **It's our names combined.

**Tohru: **That's nice!

-Shigure comes out of closet with lipstick marks all over-

**Kyo: **WHAT THE HELL SHIGURE PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!

-Covers Tohru's eyes-

**Isabella: **Whoa, what were you doing in there?

**Redrose8502: **I'll see you tomorrow Shigure!

-Leaves room-

-Everyone stares at Shigure-

**Shigure: **It's not as bad as you think- comfortable actually.

**Ayame: **I shall wear a Speedo one day too!

**Shigure: **Will you show me how you look in it?

**Ayame: **Of course I would- I would NEVER hide anything from you.

**Yuki and Kyo: **PERVERTS!

**Isabella: **Okay, so I guess that's it! Please send more dares- until next time, BYE! 


	14. 7 Minutes in Heaven

"**101 Episodes of dares"- Spin the Bottle!**

The alarm clock buzzed the start of a new day as I lazily pounded it to be quiet.

"Looks like its tomorrow already! I better get down and call the others."

I walked down the cold steps of the stairs, dragging my feet lazily on the ground as I walked into the bathroom to get ready. After about half an hour, I was all ready and headed down to show room. I grabbed the microphone and started with recording the episode.

"Okay, welcome to "101 Episodes of Dares!" I'm Isabella and I will be your host for today! Now, we have more dares that came in, I'm so happy! Oh - and thanks to all the reviews we've gotten, the company gave us money! So I have installed rooms in the house for everyone to stay in! So start sending in dares about the rooms! Like here's an example: I dare Kyo to go to Tohru's room and raid her clothes! And are you asking: Can I use that dare? Of course you can!"

After finishing the little commentary, I snapped my fingers to call the cast down as they appeared before me. Kyo, being the grumpiest spoke up first.

"HELL NO! YOU GUYS BETTER NOT SEND THAT! AND WHEN WERE WE PART OF A COMPANY?"

"Ah, Kyo! I see you're excited too for coming down so early!"

"What do you mean? Everyone else is here too."

I looked around the room, pondering what I should say back at him. Nothing came so I decided to change the topic.

"Okay let's on with the dares! Our first dare is from UltimateShipper2008 and it says: Okay... Kyo! Here we go! Everyone has to call him Kyon-kichi for two episodes. Also he gets to wear a lovely cat costume for those episodes. Finally, he has to go on a date with Kagura."

I reached into the bag that was next to me and presented an orange cat costume to Kyo.

"WHAT!" he exclaimed with shock and fear of Kagura.

"KYONKICHI, my LOVE! LET'S GO ON OUR DATE NOW!"

"Hold up girl! There's other dares I want to do first!"

"YOU'RE A MEANIE! YOU'RE JUST SAYING THAT 'CUZ YOU WANT HIM ALL FOR YOURSELF!"

Finally, after waiting forever, Kyo took the orange cat costume that was hanging on my arm for the whole time.

"Okay, so the other dares I wanted to do first! It's from KawaiixKai and it says: k, I dare...Akito to get really drunk, yes REALLY REALLY drunk then lock yourself in the "Room" (Yuki has a color image of the "Room") with Tohru, and stay there for 20 minutes!"  
"Hmm, what was my dare?" Tohru asked innocently as she came in carrying a tray of tea for everyone.

Yuki seemed not to be so pleased with the idea and a death glow suddenly surrounded him.

"I will not allow that."

As for Akito, he had the opposite reaction.

"YES, finally! You stupid girl. Follow me to the room NOW!

Akito prepared himself to get Tohru in the room and was nearly there when I remembered something.

"AKITO, YOU NEED TO GET DRUNK FIRST! HERE'S THE BEER!"

I took out a case of bud light and handed it to him, which she took with much pleasure. At that time, Kyo came out wearing the orange cat costume as everyone stared at him.

"YOU LOOK STUPID!" Akito remarked.

Kyo looked from Akito, to Tohru, to the beer.

"HOW LONG WAS I GONE? WHAT'S WITH THE BEER?"

"Oh, Akito needs to get drunk and go in a room with Tohru for 20 minutes."

"And you're letting that happen?"

"Of course I will! I mean, what could go wrong?"

"Here's a question. Do you want Tohru to be in the hospital?"

"AWW, kyonkichi! You do care for Tohru!"

"Oh yes! I forgot we're supposed to call you kyonkichi! Shall we sing it Shigure?" Ayame asked.

"Yes, we shall!" They started to do a cabbage patch dance as they swung their arms in circles and sang out, "Go Kyonkichi, you love Tohru! Go Kyonkichi, you love Tohru!" All of a sudden, there was the sound of the Shoji screen ripping as Shigure and Ayame flew through it.

"Shut it! Do you want to get hurt more? Then, I suggest you keep your mouth shut."

"Ah, I feel so sad for you my poor, dear house. Must you always be harmed by these cruel people?" Shigure cried outside as Ayame comforted him.  
"There, there Gure. As men, we must be strong and fight through these tough times!"

"Uhm, yeah. Let's get on with the show! So, Akito you know what to do, go and do it!"  
"Don't you dare tell me what to do! I am GOD!"

He returned his attention towards Tohru and directed her towards "the room." He grabbed the beer case and drank the bottles within seconds. All of a sudden, he started to wobble and went after Tohru. The door closed from behind them, and you could hear the screams from inside.

"Should we stop them?" Haru asked.

"Nah, let's get on with the dares! Okay, next one is from: Rose and it says: Love it! I dare Yuki & Kyo to dress up as Itchy & Scratchy from the Simpsons and sing the theme song together! And I dare the whole Furuba cast to play 7 minutes in heaven!

I love this dare so much! Yuki, Kyonkichi!"

"What NOW?"

"Yes Isabella?"  
"Do your dare, I know you heard it."

"Must we do it?"  
"Hell no, I am not going to do that!"

"I'll make you do it!"

"I'll do it Isabella."  
"Thank you Yuki, you are way better than Kyo!"

"What? What that can do I can do better! Bring it on!"

"Okay, Yuki – you be itchy. Kyo – you be scratchy! Now sing!"

"I'm itchy?"  
"Ha, you're itchy!"  
"Shut it and do it Kyo! Here's the script. I did a little revising though. Now sing!"

**Yuki: **They fight! And bite!

**Kyo: **They fight and bite and fight!

**Both: **Fight fight fight! Bite bite bite!

The Itchy and Scratchy Show!

**Kyo: **They love! They share!

**Yuki: **They share and love and share!

**Both: **Love, love, love!

Share, share, share!

The Itchy and Scratchy Show!

**Yuki: **They fought! and bit!

**Kyo: **They fought and bit and fought!

**Both: **Fought, fought, fought!

Bit, bit, bit!

The Itchy and Scratchy Show!

"You sing horrible you damn rat!"  
"The same goes to you, you stupid cat."

"BRAVO! That was funny, next part is to play seven minutes in heaven! We just need to wait for Akito and Tohru. Sing again!"

"NO!" Kyo and Yuki yelled.

"NOW!"

"Fine."

**Yuki: **They fight! And bite!

**Kyo: **They fight and bite and fight!

**Both: **Fight fight fight! Bite bite bite!

The Itchy and Scratchy Show!

**Kyo: **They love! They share!

**Yuki: **They share and love and share!

**Both: **Love, love, love!

Share, share, share!

The Itchy and Scratchy Show!

**Yuki: **They fought! and bit!

**Kyo: **They fought and bit and fought!

**Both: **Fought, fought, fought!

Bit, bit, bit!

The Itchy and Scratchy Show!

At that moment, Tohru and Akito came out.

"So, how was it Tohru?"

She looked pale and Akito fell on the ground.  
"Violent."

"Okay, well. We're going to play seven minutes in heaven now!"  
"What's that?"

"Well, it's when two people that are randomly chosen and they have to go in a dark closet to make out for 7 minutes! Fun isn't it?

"Okay, so all guy's names are in here and I will now randomly pair you off. Don't worry all guys in one hat, all girls in the other!

"First pair… Yuki and Machi!

"Second Pair… Haru and Tohru!

"Third Pair… Kyo and Rin!

"Fourth Pair… Shigure and Mayu!

"Fifth Pair… Hatori and Kana!"  
"Wait a minute, since when were they here!" Yuki asked.  
"Since I let them!

"Sixth Pair… Hana and Kureno!

"Seventh Pair… Uo and Kazuma!"

"WHAT?" Uo complained.

"Stop complaining!

"Eighth pair… Ayame and Mine!

"Ninth pair… Kimi and Manabe!

"Boy I am so loving this!"  
"WE'RE NOT!" Kyo yelled.

"Tenth couple… Hiro and Kisa!

"Eleventh couple… Akito and Kagura!

"Twelfth couple… Nao and Motoko!  
That's all. Now, go get a closet and make out!"

-whole cast complains-

"DO IT! And don't worry; the curse is off for now!"

-Cast breaks into groups and goes into closet-

-Seven minutes later-

**Yuki and Machi: **

Yuki – That was interesting.

He came out blushing and holding Machi's hand.

Machi – Yeah, very.

She is blushing madly.

**Haru and Tohru:**

Haru – You're a good kisser, Tohru.

He comes out holding Tohru's hand.

Tohru – t-thank y-you?

Blushing madly and nervous.

**Kyo and Rin: **

Kyo – YOU ARE THE WORST KISSER EVER!

Rin – YOU ARE THE WORST IN THE UNIVERSE!

**Shigure and Mayu:**

Shigure – That was very fun.

He comes out laughing

Mayu – Shut up Shigure!

She comes out with a disgusted look.

**Hatori and Kana:**

Hatori – It's been a long time Kana.

Kana – I love you Hatori.

**Hana and Kureno:**

Hana – My waves tell me you were nervous…

Kureno – Waves…?

**Uo and Kazuma:**

Uo – No offense, but that was the worst thing that happened in my life.

Kazuma – I understand.

**Ayame and Mine:**

Ayame – That was fabulous!

Mine – Yes, very!

**Kimi and Manabe:**

Kimi – Kimi enjoyed it!

Manabe – What? Over already!

**Hiro and Kisa:**

Hiro and Kisa are holding hands.

**Akito and Kagura:**

Akito – STAY AWAY FROM ME!

Kagura – YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME!

**Nao and Motoko:**

Nao – A dream come true!

Motoko – I imagined you were Yuki but he would kiss better.

-Everyone stares-

"GET HER!"

-People who didn't enjoy pairing chases me-

"DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! BYE!"


	15. Your job!

"Hello everyone, it's me Isabella!" By the way, that's not my real name, that's my stage name. Well, this author's note counts as a chapter for me since it's an episode! I just wanted to correct that the last chapter I said the title was 'Spin the bottle' that's the next episode. It's supposed to be "\'7 minutes in heaven.'

"So, you guys have something to do! Send me in some spin the bottle dares and room dares! I'll give you till the end of the week! So please review away, thanks!"


	16. Spin the Bottle! Episode one

**Spin the Bottle**

"A new day has begun! Let the chaos begin. This episode is dedicated to **Tigersim **for giving the request and: **DemonAngelGirl** and **Rose** for sending it dares for the request! Thank you! The next episode should be the room dares. So far I only have some requests from **Curlyangel.** So send some in! Okay, on with the show!

"Good morning all! Or evening? Who cares, whenever you watch this episode, insert the time in!

"So, today is our long waited "Spin the Bottle!" episode! I sure will have fun! Hmm, it seems a lot of people now have truth or dare FanFictions… THIS SHOULD BE FUN!

"Let's call out our cast! I welcome to you…

"Hatsuharu and Rin Sohma!"

Haru comes on the stage and waves to the audience. Today, he is wearing a black long sleeve collard shirt, which is unbuttoned so you can see his chest. Rin walks in in holding hands with Haru – she is wearing high black shorts and a brown shirt that is really tight that her cleavage she showing. Audience applauds.

"Momiji Sohma!"

Momiji walks in, waves to the crowd and stands next to Haru. He is wearing his usual outfit like in the anime.

"Kagura Sohma!"

Kagura comes running in and waves frantically to the crowd, then goes over to Momiji. She is wearing a green dress over black tights.

"Kyo Sohma!"

Kyo appears grouchy and doesn't wave to the crowd. He stands a distance from Kagura who is trying to attack him with a hug. He is wearing his usual khaki, cargo jeans with the shirt he wore in volume 11. It's the one that goes up it his knees and has a hood.

"Tohru Honda!"

Tohru walks onto the stage, waves and smile to the crowd, who is now whistling and applauding loudly. She is wearing a pick mini skirt and a white top with flower prints on it.

"Yuki Sohma!"

Yuki walks onto the stage casually and walks next to Tohru. He is wearing the usual Japanese outfits he likes to wear. He is wearing the blue and white one.

"Ayame Sohma!"  
Ayame enters dramatically and flips his hair to the crowd. He then goes to Yuki and gives him a brotherly hug that Yuki is fighting away. He is wearing his usual fashion designs.

"Hatori Sohma!"

Hatori comes walking on the stage with a flat expression. He is wearing his doctor outfit and stands next to Ayame who is annoying the heck out of him.

"Shigure Sohma!"

Shigure walks onto the stage in his Japanese kimono and runs over to Ayame and Hatori.

"And finally, Kisa and Hiro Sohma!"

Kisa and Hiro appear on the stage holding hands. They walk over next to Shigure. Kisa is wearing a red dress that is strapless, and Hiro Khaki, cargo pants and a pine green collard shirt.

"Okay, looks like everyone's here! Let's play "Spin the Bottle!"

Isabella presents beer empty beer bottle from last episode.

"Okay everyone, gather round a circle and let's start!"

Cast forms a circle and Hiro spins the bottle. It continues to spin and lands on…

"Kisa!"

Hiro grins and tells her what to do.

"Kisa, you and I get locked in a closet for 10 minutes."

"Eh? Okay then…"  
Kisa shyly gets up and walks with Hiro into a closet.

"Okay, looks like I'll be spinning the bottle!"

Haru spins the bottle. And it lands on…

"Rin!"

Haru has an evil grin appear on his face.

"Rin, let's sneak over to the closet Hiro and Kisa are in."

Confused, they get up and walk over to closet. Haru leans on the door and it suddenly swings open and they get pulled in.

"OOPS! Sorry, did I forget to tell you I installed a warp hole?"

Kyo spins the bottle next since he was sitting next to Haru. It lands on…

"Uo! I didn't know you were here!"

"Yeah, I woke up late. Sorry about that."

"What the hell! I got the Yankee! I don't know what to do for her!"

"I know, you two, go on a date!"  
"What!" Kyo exclaims with anger.

"You heard me now go!"

Akito now spins the bottle.

"Hey, when did you get here?"  
"I woke up late too."  
"Whatever."

It lands on…

"Shigure!"

"Yes, now kiss me Shigure. I love you!"

Shigure goes over to Akito and they start to make out.

Yuki, spins the bottle next. It lands on…

"Tohru!"  
"Okay, Miss. Honda will you honor me with a kiss?"

Tohru blushes but agrees. Yuki and Tohru start to make out.

Ten minuted has passed and the people in the closet come out blushing and breathing heavily.

"So, how was it?"  
"We made out a lot." Haru replied.

Kyo and Uo appear again. Kyo and Uo looks beaten up and tired.

"THAT WAS THE WORST DATE EVER!" They both exclaim as they head over to their room.

"Okay, this is a weird and short episode…

"Send in more Spin the bottle requests! I'll have a second episode! And, send in more room dares for the next episode! Thank you and bye!"


	17. The End

Due to the guidelines of fanfiction, I am forced to discontinue "101 episodes of dares." I am really sorry for the inconvenience. I am truly sorry, and I hope you will support me in my future work. Guidelines state that anything that interacts with the crowd is not allowed. This includes question and answers & truth or dares stories. I'm sorry and please do not be angry at me. But if you are, I understand.

- Kyonkichi-san


End file.
